Revenge
by SeekersLegacy
Summary: Seven years after Chloe's death, Max has been on her own. With a darkened heart and a deep anger, a new tragedy sets Max on a path of revenge against the entire Prescott family, even if she dies. A light in the darkness comes in a matured Victoria Chase, who reconnects with Max. Can she save Max before who she was is gone forever? Can Max ever learn how to love again?


**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I am completely open to constructive criticism, just take it easy on a new-timer lol. I am a huge fan of Life is Strange and it has an amazing story that really impacted my life and has stuck with me. I've had this idea for awhile. You know one of those rare story ideas you get that to you is lightning in a bottle and absolutely must be put out there? Yeah it's like that.**

 **I am a Pricefielder and strongly prefer "Bae over Bay", but this idea, is for a Chasefield story based after the Bay ending, seven years later, and Max has been on her own. She has a darkened heart and a deep anger, and not just over Chloe's death. A new tragedy sets Max on a path of revenge against the entire Prescott family, and she will do what it takes to get final justice even if she dies in the process. However, a light in the darkness comes in the form of a now adult and matured Victoria Chase, who's family stepped in to save Blackwell and Arcadia after the Prescotts pulled all funding. Can this new Victoria save Max before the person she used to be is gone forever? Can Max relearn how to open her heart and fall in love again? Can Nathan finally break free from his father and find redemption? A dark story of revenge, a Chasefield romance, dealing with grief, and rediscovering oneself. This story is completely loyal to what makes Life is Strange great through and through. I tried to make a story that honors the amazing game. And you will come to believe in Chasefield. Inspiration taken from Beauty and the Beast, and the show Revenge that used to air on ABC. Also, characters and events from Before the Storm will exist in this story.**

Prologue: I'll Always Love You

Chloe Price turned the handle on the door to the girl's bathroom and stepped inside. There he was, right on time, leaning forward against the sink and looking deranged. The piece of shit was going to pay for what he did to her, for lowering her guard, and drugging her, and having the nerve to take pictures of her. She also needed the money for her debt to Frank. Nathan Prescott was going to cover the entire thing if he didn't want his hobby as a drug dealer getting out.

"So, what do you want?" He sneered not looking up from the sink

Chloe moved down the stalls, checking inside each one to make sure they were alone. "I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness."

"I got nothing for you." Nathan replied, still not looking at her

"Wrong." Chloe said moving behind him, "You got hella cash."

"That's my family, not me." Nathan said, gripping the edge of the sink tighter.

"Oh, boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here…" She walked over to the side of the sink by Nathan and leaned in, forcing him to pay attention to her. "I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now.."

"Leave them out of this bitch." Nathan replied angrily, his voice shaking.

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself- "Chloe taunted, shoving Nathan off the sink.

That was the final straw, Nathan turned towards Chloe, reaching inside his red jock jacket and pulling out a gun. "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

It was only then that Chloe Elisabeth Price realized her mistake, and just how unhinged and disturbed Nathan really was. She raised her hands and backed up towards the wall, trying not to panic as Nathan walked towards her, gun fully drawn and pointed at her. "Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"

Nathan pressed the gun into Chloe's stomach and slammed one hand on the wall beside her head. Chloe reached out and grabbed his wrist, trying to force the gun away from her. "Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs- " Chloe said, flinching when he slammed his hand by her head again.

"Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?!"

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" Chloe didn't know what happened next, as she shoved Nathan away from her and then closed her eyes, feeling the world fall away from her. Her eyes still tightly closed, her breathing heavy and panicked, she heard nothing but absolute silence.

After nothing happened for a few moments, confused, she forced her panicked breathing to slow and she opened her eyes. The bathroom was completely empty. Nathan was no longer there, holding a gun against her, but she hadn't heard him run out of the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath Chloe slowly opened the door to leave the bathroom and looked outside to the halls. Blackwell was completely deserted, and completely silent. Confused she stepped out of the bathroom and looked around, stopping when she saw that outside the front doors was nothing but an all-consuming white light, obscuring the entire outside, but it wasn't blinding to her.

Chloe's mind couldn't process what she was seeing as she stared at the bright light that flooded in through the windows. Chloe was struggling to try piece together what just happened in her head. Then, suddenly, intruding her thoughts and echoing all over the halls of Blackwell was a song, a familiar song. It was a song she remembered all too well but hadn't heard in a long while, her dad's favorite song.

 _Burnin' the midnight oil again, sittin' out here listenin' to the wind_

Chloe felt compelled to let the music guide her, it went through her, creating an overwhelming need to follow the music.

 _I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend, burnin' the midnight oil again_

Chloe felt a calm come over her as she opened the doors to Blackwell and stepped outside, down the steps, and onto the front lawn, consumed by the bright light, but somehow knowing where to go, letting the song guide her.

 _Last year we bought a house outside of Boulder, you know how Kathy always missed that rocky mountain sky, she said let's move before my folks get any older, so they can see the grandkids grow up for awhile_

Then, Chloe saw it, parked in the road off the steps leading to Blackwell's front lawn, was her dad's car, and there he was leaning against the side of it, waiting for her. "Hey sweetheart! You ready to go home? I'm here to pick you up." William asked with a smile on his face, walking forward to meet her and embrace her, then putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so happy to see you."

 _I was just thinking about the days we rode together, travelin' across the country in that rusty campervan, pleasing one-night stands seems like it's been forever, sitting here like this sometimes I miss the band._

"Dad…?" Chloe asked in a shaky voice of disbelief, her mind completely unable to process the obvious right in front of her. "You died…"

William, still smiling, squeezed her shoulders and said, "Yeah. Yeah I sure did."

"Then how are you here right now…?" Chloe asked slowly, the look on her face showing she was beginning to understand the situation.

Williams stared eyes, soft and loving, and then, gently, as if coaxing the answer out of a young child he asked "How are you here…Chloe?"

 _Burnin' the midnight oil again_

It was then that what Chloe was starting to suspect hit her like a ton of bricks. Her voice broke as she realized what was happening, and all of it making sense. "I died too…" She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, and she was scared. She felt a panic come over her.

"It's alright, Chloe." William said, hugging her close to him again as she began to sob in disbelief and fear, "It's alright, you'll be ok." He rocked her in his arms for a few long moments.

"I love you dad" She said, sobbing into his shoulder. "I love you too sweetheart." He replied gently.

Feeling comforted, Chloe regained some of her calm and confidence, the fear fading, she pulled out of the embrace, she looked into his eyes. "But…Mom…" William nodded, a look of sadness coming over his face, there was no words to comfort Chloe for the devastating loss Joyce would soon be feeling. Chloe couldn't speak, and she kept her head hung.

"All we can do Chloe, is have faith. Faith that your mother will get through this." He walked her to the car as she spoke. "You ready to go?"

The moment Chloe touched the handle of the passenger side door, memories came flooding to her, memories from another time. She remembered the week that she and Max had spent together, one of the best weeks of her life. It hadn't happened, yet she remembered it.

The memories overwhelmed her as they hit her all at once, Max saving her from Nathan, getting to know each other all over again, the search for Rachel, the fun, the laughter that she hadn't had for years, the tears, how she felt falling in love with Max, and finally the storm, the lighthouse, and the cliff, a kiss goodbye between two people who loved each other deeply, Chloe telling her many more people deserved to live instead of her. _I'll always love you! and Max Caulfield, don't you forget about me!_

Max's promise of _Never_ echoed in Chloe's head. Mouth agape in shock, she looked back towards Blackwell, tears filling her eyes again, as the memories hit her hard.

"I know…" William said, walking around the car to hug her again. "I know Chloe…you both have something special and you always will. Max will always remember that. The impact you two had on each other will never go away." He opened her door for her.

Chloe forced herself to wipe her tears away as she leaned into the passenger side door. As she got in, she was shocked to hear another voice from the back seat. "Hey there stranger".

Chloe turned around and saw the face of Rachel Amber. "You didn't think I would miss this trip, did you? We're finally getting out of Arcadia Bay, just like we planned."

"Rachel…?" The memories of finding Rachel's body came back to her and she stared in shock. Rachel leaned forward and grasped Chloe's hand as William got behind the wheel and closed the door. "Hey, Chloe." Rachel replied, beaming.

"I wanted to find you…" Chloe whispered. "I wanted to save you…I'm so sorry Rachel…"

Rachel wiped Chloe's tears away with her hand. "Don't be. We're together now. Just like we planned. Yeah? You and Max found my justice. Whatever issues we had, Chloe, it doesn't matter anymore. Not where we're going."

Chloe felt a rush of joy then, as it started to sink in that she was with her dad and Rachel again, and that she always would be. This time Chloe's tears were those of joy as she laughed. "That's better…" Rachel said, leaning back in the back seat to relax."

"Buckle up, girls" William said as he got into his seat behind the wheel. Chloe looked over to him and smiled, "So where are we going then?"

William and Rachel shared a glance at each other, both smiling. "How would you like to find out?" He asked. With that they started to drive away, further and further down the road and further and further into the all-consuming light. Chloe gave one last glance as Blackwell fell away from her view and whispered. "I'm sorry Max…I'll always love you."


End file.
